The Kiss
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Sequel to "The Bet" and "The Date". "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed. "That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to. ONESHOT!


**The Kiss**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed. "That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to.

* * *

Jo Polniaczek new the only way to get Blair Warner to pay attention to her was to start an argument. What better way to do that, than to mess with her things? Jo had made sure to make Blair's room as inhabitable as possible. Her clothing would hang off every doorknob and protruding corner. The floor became her new mechanical work space, and her sleeping bag took up the rest of the remaining space on the floor.

Of course, she was grateful that Blair was being a great friend by sneaking her into the room every night. Jo would never speak those words out loud, but she made sure to show her appreciation by occasionally buying Blair's lunch or dinner in the cafeteria or do her laundry for her if she was already heading down to do her own load. Jo, though, made damn sure that Blair never took advantage of it.

On the other hand, she was entitled to become the spoiled princess Jo expected her to be. Blair, though, surprised her and seemed to put up with everything. Even if it meant stubbing her toes on Jo's tool box, having to move a massive stack of plaid shirts to open her closet door, and moving a sleeping bag and laundry bag out of her way to reach her clothes. Blair, put up with it like a trooper, simply because Jo kept her word.

Everyday she'd leave to go to class and then pound the pavements to try and find a job so that she can save money to get her own place. While it would be hard to have a place of her own with minimum wage, Jo suspected she would need three or four jobs to make ends meet, she kept pushing after every rejection or no response.

Lately, or rather after their date, Blair has slowly begun to change and wouldn't really address Jo anymore. She knew the girl still inhabited her space, but it was as if she were like the rest of her furniture, she just happened to be there and would be used when needed. Jo wouldn't be the first to vocally confirm that they were friends, but she was beginning to seethe with rage.

Blair sighed hard as she entered her dorm room. She stopped past the threshold when she noticed Jo sitting at her desk, a large oily car part perched on the table top. "What did you do?" she asked quietly, glancing at the state of her room.

"Just cleaned our place up a bit," Jo said brightly. She picked up a screwdriver and began to remove several screws, placing them into her shirt pocket.

"There you go again, our place." Blair threw her purse down onto her bed. She sat down and removed her shoes, wincing at her bruised toes. She gently touched a few of her nails, wincing at the sting of pain. "This isn't _ours_."

"It is when I climb in through that window every night." Jo used the screwdriver to point over her shoulder at the window.

"I need to get a lock," Blair muttered.

Jo pulled her lips into a thin line. She placed the screwdriver onto the table before turning in her chair, facing Blair, who was fluffing up a pillow before laying back on her bed. She glanced up at the ceiling before letting out a slow and long sigh. "Blair, would you just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she and Jo answered at the same time. Jo was used to that answer every time she wanted to get Blair's attention.

"Then why are you being-"

"What?" Blair shouted, sitting up. Her blond hair was teased a bit in the back from the pillow. Normally, she would make it a habit of fixing herself up, even if she were to go right back to laying down. "What am I being?"

Jo exhaled slowly through her nose. Before she could respond, a rapid knock came on the door. Jo looked at the door before turning her attention back to Blair who was already swinging her legs over the bed. "Nothing." She shrugged, moving out of the way.

Blair limped over to the door and pulled it open. Upon seeing Guy on the other side dressed in only a towel, and a tie hanging around his neck. She quickly fluffed up her hair and offered a bright smile.

"Hey Blair," he greeted, "I was wondering if you knew how to tie a tie?" he asked, toying with the loose tie around his neck. He bit the corner of his lip before raising an eyebrow. Blair let out a giggle before fluffing her hair once more.

"Well, I do have three step brothers," Blair said.

"I thought it was six," Jo called out.

"No, that was before my daddy's divorce."

"Which one?" she asked. Blair rolled her eyes before leaning over and tugging on the end of Jo's ponytail. She cried out in pain, but Blair ignored her and continued to focus on Guy.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Guy asked.

"No!" Blair shook her head.

"Yes!" Jo insisted.

Guy titled his head to the side as he glanced at Jo. "You know, I see you over here a lot."

"We're friends," Blair insisted.

"We are?" Jo asked.

"Kinda."

Sorta."

"It's complicated," Blair offered.

"It wouldn't be if you talked to me." Jo called out.

Guy blinked rapidly before tugging the tie from around his neck. "I'm just going to let myself out. Enjoy your lovers quarrel."

Blair let out a light whimpered before closing the door. She turned and leaned up against it. "Why did he say that?" she asked.

"It was a joke, Blair," Jo snorted.

"No, it wasn't. He knows!"

"Knows what?" Jo asked. "Nothing happened."

"Something did happen." Blair walked over to the desk and pried the screwdriver out of Jo's hand. Jo looked up at Blair's face and noticed a worried and scared look. It was quickly chased away by a look of annoyance. Jo wiped her stained hands on her jean covered legs before standing up. If this was the way she'd finally get Blair's attention, then so be it.

"We went out once, Blair," Jo said slowly. "That's it. I lost a bet."

"…Is that…" Blair bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. She sighed. "Fine."

"Fine?" Jo repeated. "What do you mean, fine?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"See, this is what we need to talk about." Jo couldn't help but begin to raise her voice. Blair crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get your attention for three days. Normally, I don't have to do much. I can just cough and you're annoyed."

"Fine."

"Stop saying fine, and just tell me what's bothering you." Blair "Blair, we should talk about this," Jo pressed.

"That's new; Jo Polniaczek wanting to talk things out," Blair commented. Jo inhaled slowly, closing her eyes and pressing her hands against her forehead, willing herself not to lash out like she desperately wanted to.

"I give up!" she cried. "You win! Keep being mad at me. I don't care anymore." Jo reclaimed her seat at the desk. She held out her hand for her screwdriver, glaring hard at the car part. She then then wiggled her fingers, waiting for Blair to return her tool.

"Did it not mean anything?" Blair whispered.

"What?" Jo asked gruffly.

"The kiss," she insisted. "The date…all of it?"

Jo reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, titling her head to the side as she looked at Blair in confusion. "You said you wanted to know what it was like to date me. I acted like how I did during a date." She shrugged. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Not anymore." Blair handed Jo her screwdriver before going back to sit on her bed. She leaned on her side and picked a book from the small stack on her nightstand. Plucking the bookmark from the pages she began to read its contents. Or at least try to.

The rapid beating of her heart seemed to fill the room, that she was surprised Jo didn't hear it. Her hands shook as she turned the page. Blair licked her lips and cleared her throat, hoping to calm her nerves. Instead, they were kicked into high gear a Jo joined her on the bed. She had taken up residence at the end, sitting cross legged. Jo was furiously wiping the stains off her hands with a clean cloth.

"…What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

Blair closed her book with a snap before sitting up. She discarded the bookmark onto the nightstand next to the other books. She couldn't focus on what she was reading so there was no point in marking her place. Blair carefully searched Jo's face for anger or annoyance but instead found softness and patience.

"College is a time…to learn about yourself," Blair said carefully. "To see how you'd do when you face the world." She paused. "To better understand relationships."

"Yeah, and?"

Blair rolled her eyes before reaching out and tapping Jo on her forehead. "Why, out of all things, would I ask you for a date when it comes to losing a bet?"

"Because you already have everything else." Jo snorted.

"Not true." Blair shook her head. "I must clean up after myself. I don't have hired help," she pointed out. Then she half-smiled." Except for you of course."

"Ha ha," Jo sneered, though a smile soon followed.

"Why would I make a bet with you about sports, when you know I'm terrible?"

Jo shrugged. "That's what we do. We always argue and make fun of each other. It's how we communicate." She threw the stained rag at Blair who quickly moved out of the way before it brushed against her cheek. She let out a squeak as it brushed against her bedspread. She checked it make sure a stain wasn't left behind. "It was the only way I knew to get your attention. I'm never this bad," Jo pointed out.

"So, you say." Blair continued to carefully inspect the bedding.

"Blair, what part of our friendship did you want to understand better?" Jo asked. Blair finally looked up at Jo once more, before lifting a shoulder.

"Who says I was talking about us?" she asked. Jo wanted to respond, instead she frowned in confusion. Blair continued to look back at her before shifting her gaze and toying with the stitching of her bedding, running her thumb nail over the ridges. Blair made a sound of surprise as Jo reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in close.

"What are you doing?" Blair whispered.

"What you want me to do," Jo said, her voice low and gravelly.

Then Jo kissed her.

Hard.


End file.
